newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do... krypty?
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 4 – Powrót do... krypty? Początek Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów – Posiłki Obrzydliwości v2.0 tylko … tym razem bardziej oryginalne i mniej ich było. Zawodnicy przegrywali przez: gwiazdę Agnes, strachajłę Lian oraz żałosny żołądek Lexa. Ten ostatni spowodował przegraną Kleszczy, jednak w tajemniczy sposób udało mu się pozostać w show – kosztem Oscara. Nieźle, ziom! Kto prędzej odpadnie – Louis czy Lex? Kto w ogóle dzisiaj odpadnie? I czy komuś da się przeżyć dzisiejsze wyzwanie?! Dowiecie się czytając Totalną Porażkę: Turniej Faworrrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek Komarów Wszyscy śpią, kamera po kolei pokazuje ich twarze. W końcu przechodzi do Blake'a, który wcale nie śpi. Siedzi na łóżku i przygląda się pozostałym. Ostrożnie wstaje i podchodzi do okna. Otwiera je i wychodzi przez nie. Blake: AAA! Z hukiem uderzył w ziemię. Agnes się obudziła. Agnes: Co to było? Blake(zwierzenie): Tak wiem, mogłem wyjść drzwiami, ale to nudne. Agnes(zwierzenie): Kolejny głupi pomysł Blake'a. Jak on mnie wkurza! Agnes wygląda przez okno i widzi biegnącego Blake'a. Agnes(zwierzenie): Idę za nim. Muszę wiedzieć co knuje. Agnes wychodzi, ale drzwiami. I biegnie za nim. Blake biegł w stronę plaży. Pobiegł na pomost, rozebrał się w biegu i skoczył do wody. Agnes(zwierzenie): '''Co knuje? Odwołuję. On jest ku ku! Agnes podeszła powoli, i korzystając z okazji, że Blake nie patrzy, wzięła jego ubrania i uciekła z nimi. Szopa Kleszczy '''Lex: '''I ty chcesz wywalić mnie? Jeszcze zobaczymy kto tu kogo wywali! '''Louis: Już z góry wiadomo. Lex: A żebyś wiedział. Wychodzi. Louis: Żebyś ty się nie przeliczył… Też wychodzi. Louis(zwierzenie): On… Lex(zwierzenie): musi… Louis(zwierzenie): dzisiaj… Lex(zwierzenie): odpaść! Kamera przechodzi na zewnątrz, gdzie Lex i Louis poszli w dwie różne strony. Przybiega Agnes i wrzuca ubrania Blake’a do środka. Ucieka. Blake wbiega do Szopy Kleszczy w samych gaciach, i natychmiast zwraca na siebie uwagę dziewczyn, które akurat się obudziły. Kamera pokazuje wejście do szopy. Przez około pół minuty słychać wrzaski i odgłosy uderzeń, i wtedy Blake wylatuje z szopy przez wejście. A na niego jego ubrania. Blake: Dziękuję, byłyście wspaniałą widownią. Ubrał się i poszedł. Blake(zwierzenie): Agnes? To była ona? [ 3 sek ciszy ] No nieźle! Sam bym tego lepiej nie wykombinował! Chris(przez głośniki): Uwaga zawodnicy! Natychmiast zebrać się przed stołówką! Jazda! Wyzwanie Wszyscy przyszli tam, gdzie im Chris kazał. Podjechał Chef koparką i zgarnął wszystkich. Pojechał kawałek i wrzucił ich do kontenera ciężarówki. Następnie szybko zamknął kontener i pojechał dalej ciężarówką. Podjechał nią do helikoptera wojskowego i wywalił tam zawodników jak towar. Zasiadł za sterami helikoptera i odleciał z wyspy. Następna scena. Helikopter leci aż ląduje w pobliżu dużego, dziwnie wyglądającego domu. Z wnętrza po kolei wysypują się zawodnicy, a na końcu wychodzą Chris i Chef. Duncan: Co to miało k**** być McLean?! Chris: Porwałem was na kolejne wyzwanie! Heather(zwierzenie): On nas porwał na wyzwanie, a ja mam ochotę porwać go na strzępy! Chris: Pewnie zastanawiacie się, czemu tu jesteśmy, co? Louis: Ja teraz zastanawiam się, czemu cię jeszcze nie zabiłem McLean. Chris: '''Bo jestem najlepszym prowadzącym reality-show na świecie! A poza tym wiesz, że możesz za to wrócić do pierdla. '''Louis(ciszej): ***** * ** *** Chris: Jak już wspomniałem, zanim tak niegrzecznie mi przerwano – znajdujemy się przed Nawiedzonym Domem! Tym, wiecie. Cykanie świerszcza. Louis: Chwila, myślałem że Jo go wysadziła. Chris: '''Wysadziła, ale już go odbudowano. Ale nie ma tu Jo, więc mogłem was tu spokojnie sprowadzić. '''Louis(zwierzenie): Też mi powód… Chris: A waszym wyzwaniem będzie… przetrwanie w nim całej, długiej i upiornej nocy! Kto spęka, może w każdej chwili z krzykiem wybiec z domu, ale w ten sposób nie przyczyni się do zwycięstwa drużyny. Następna scena. Zawodnicy wchodzą do środka, Chris stoi przed otwartymi drzwiami. Matsu: Zbyt strasznie to tu nie jest. Chris: O tym to ty się jeszcze przekonasz! Drzwi nagle się zamknęły. Blake zaczął walić w drzwi. Blake: '''Pomocy!! Otwierać!! '''Damien: Noc. Każdy wybrał sobie „pokój” do spania. Komary po jednej stronie korytarza, a Kleszcze po drugiej. Kleszcze już spały. Alex: No, to dobranoc wszystkim. Wszedł do pokoju, zdjął buty i poszedł w stronę łóżka. Nagle na coś nadepnął. Nie widział na co, bo było na to zbyt ciemno. Ale zabolało go i aż podskoczył. Wylądował na łóżku, które nagle się złożyło i go uwięziło. Alex: Halo? Jest tam kto? RATUNKU! Następna scena Krzyki Alexa obudziły Agnes. Agnes: '''Co do! … Wstała, podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je kopniakiem. '''Agnes: Kto śmie… (przerwała) Na korytarzu panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność, w przeciwieństwie do pokoju rozświetlonego przez światło księżyca. Agnes: Nieważne. Odwróciła się, żeby wrócić do łóżka i spać dalej, ale zobaczyła czyjąś sylwetkę. Agnes zaczęła się po cichu wycofywać. Nagle coś zza drzwi ją złapało. Agnes: NIEEEEEEE! … Następna scena. Pokój Damiena. Damien powoli otwiera szafę i chowa się w niej. Damien(zwierzenie): Jeśli nie chcesz dać się złapać, ukryj się gdzieś. Głos w szafie: O, witam! Damien(zwierzenie): Ale przede wszystkim najpierw upewnij się, czy ta kryjówka sama jest bezpieczna. Damien wybiegł z szafy, i z pokoju jak szalony. W szalonym biegu, wpadł na Blaineley, która stała na korytarzu. Blaineley: '''Uważaj jak biegasz idioto! '''Damien: To coś mnie ściga! Pokazał na koniec korytarza, gdzie widać było jakąś powoli zbliżającą się postać. . Ten ktoś nadchodził, wydając odgłosy zombie. Damien & Blaineley: AAAAA! Następna scena. Lex chodzi po całym domu w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Lex(zwierzenie): Tak wiem, tak wiem. W takich sytuacjach nigdy nie wypuszczaj się nigdzie sam. Ale nie miałem zamiaru nikogo błagać na klęczkach żeby ze mną poszedł! Przeszedł obok czegoś, i nagle „zapaliły się” czyjeś oczy. Louis(zwierzenie): Lex: O, kuchnia! Nareszcie. Wszedł tam. Louis wyskoczył z kąta i zakluczył drzwi. Louis: Robota wykonana. Poszedł. Louis(zwierzenie): Tym razem to ty już się na pewno nie wywiniesz! Następna scena. Damien gdzieś uciekł. Upiór zbliżał się do Blaineley. Blaineley: Zzz… zostaw mnie! Blaineley cofała się powoli. Nagle straszydło skoczyło, Blaineley - unik ze strachem, i upiór zaczął spadać ze schodów. „Upiór”: AU! Aj! ŁUAA! URGH! OJ! AŁ! W czasie kiedy spadał i jęczał z bólu, Blaineley na niego patrzyła. Blaineley: '''Uff. Następna scena. Duncan coś majstruje. Podchodzi Blake. '''Blake: HEEEEJ! Co robisz? Duncan: Spadaj chłopczyku, ja tu zastawiam pułapki! Blake: Na kogo? Duncan: Y... na ciebie! Jeśli będziesz mi przeszkadzał! Blake: Zluzuj majty ziomek. Pomogę ci! Duncan: Nie! Stój! Blake zrobił krok w przód i niechcący uruchomił pułapkę. Blake i Duncan zawiśli do góry nogami. Duncan: '''Idiota! '''Duncan(zwierzenie): Przy najbliższej okazji pozbędę się tego ****** Następna scena. Lex znalazł już jedzenie, ale zorientował się że został zamknięty w kuchni. Lex: Hej! Jest tam kto?! Otwieeeeerać! Zaczął walić w drzwi z pięści i kopać je. Z drugiej strony nadeszła Heather. Lex oddalił się od drzwi i stanął przy przeciwległej ścianie. Heather w tym czasie przyłożyła ucho do drzwi. Lex rozpędził się i walnął w drzwi wyważając je. ( i tym samym powalając Heather na podłogę ) On sam upadł w pobliżu. Był na korytarzu. Heather: Argh! Co ty wyprawiasz do diabła?! Zabierz to ze mnie! Ale Lex nie słuchał. Powoli podniósł się i poszedł. Lex(zwierzenie): < szpanerski uśmiech > Podobała wam się ta akcja? <3 sek ciszy> Wolny! Tak, wolny! YEAH! Louis usłyszał jak Lex wyważył drzwi. Poszedł w stronę kuchni. Stanął na zakręcie korytarza i zobaczył Lexa, który akurat podnosił się z podłogi. Louis(zwierzenie): GRRRR! Louis zrobił krok w przód, i coś go złapało. Kamera wraca do Heather, która wydostała się spod drzwi. Heather: Jak ja go dorwę... Nagle z góry spadła na nią sieć. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który obserwował to wszystko przez monitoring. Zaczyna się śmiać. Chris: Niezły pokaz! Dziękuję i proszę o więcej! Chris spojrzał na listę i przekreślił imię: Heather. LISTA CHRISA CD. ODCINKA Następna scena. Blake i Duncan wciąż wiszą do góry nogami. Duncan: Zrobiłeś coś, COKOLWIEK żeby pomóc zamiast rujnować?! Blake(szeptem): '''Tak, teraz to robię. Tam na końcu korytarza ktoś jest. Starałem się nie zwracać na nas uwagi, ale ty to chyba zepsułeś. '''Duncan: No chyba musi nas zauważyć żeby pomóc nam stąd zejść! Duncan natychmiast przykuł uwagę tego tajemnicznego jegomościa którego wypatrzył Blake. Zaczął biec w ich kierunku. Duncan: '''E, he he he... siema! Co tam? '''Blake(szept): Cicho, bo może wyczuć strach! Czarna sylwetka chwyciła Blake'a i zrzuciła go ze schodów. Blake: '''AAAA! Blake upadł na podłogę na parterze, powoli się podniósł i usłyszał krzyk Duncana. '''Blake: '''Lecę na ratunek! Blake wbiegł po schodach, ale zobaczył tylko linę na której sam wisiał. '''Blake(zwierzenie): Ten zbok porwał mojego ziomka! RRR! Dość! Idę po ciebie, poczwaro! Blake pobiegł korytarzem próbując udawać superbohatera, tzn. pochylony do przodu, z wyciągniętą ręką i pięścią, i z drugą ręką wyciągniętą do tyłu. Ponieważ nie patrzył gdzie biegnie, wpadł pod drodze na Lexa (władował mu pięść w twarz). Ekran zasłoniły "gwiazdy". Blake leży na podłodze po lewej, a Lex po prawej. Lex: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Blake: Ruszam z odsieczą! Pomóż mi mój wierny rumaku! Lex: '''Wy******. '''Blake: '''No pliska, to bądź chociaż pomocnikiem. '''Lex: E... ok. Sam mam ochotę komuś przetrącić kark. A poza tym, chyba zostaliśmy już tylko my dwaj. Została godzina do wschodu słońca - trzeba to zakończyć! Blake: NAPRZÓÓÓD! Blake pobiegł dalej, a Lex za nim. Blake(zwierzenie): Lex jest wporzo. Szkoda że nie jesteśmy w jednym teamie. Lex(zwierzenie): Oczywiście że nie będę mu pomagał, ma mnie tylko zaprowadzić do tego kidnapera a ja sam się nim zajmę i wygram. I PS - On ma ADHD czy co? Lex: '''Dokąd biegniemy? '''Blake: A ja wiem? Lex zatrzymał się. Lex: Chcesz powiedzieć, że "ruszasz z odsieczą", ale nie wiesz nawet dokąd iść?! Blake również się zatrzymał. Blake: A jaki ty widzisz w tym problem? Lex: '''(facepalm) '''Blake: (nuke) Lex: What?! Blake: '''Ech, i tak nie zrozumiesz. Ruszajmy dalej. Dobiegli do momentu w którym z dwóch ścian korytarza wychodziły drzwi. '''Lex: Zajrzyjmy wszędzie! Kamera - jakiś pokój od środka, widok na drzwi. Drzwi się nagle otworzyły, a w nich stał Lex który trzymał Blake'a jak jakąś broń typu Shotgun. Blake wydał odgłos strzału zaraz po otwarciu drzwi. Lex: '''Nie, to nie tu. Chodźmy dalej. Lex wybiegł znowu na korytarz trzymając Blake'a w ten sam sposób. Pociągnął za rękę Blake'a. (Blake wydał odgłos przeładowania) Lex otworzył drzwi uderzając w nie głową Blake'a. (Blake: [ odgłos strzału ] ) '''Lex: Też nie! Ten sam manewr został powtórzony przy otwarciu następnych około dwudziestu drzwi. Dotarli nareszcie do końca korytarza. Blake: '''Są ostatnie drzwi! To musi być tu! Znowu powtórka poprzedniego manewru. Dostali się do środka. Lex postawił Blake'a na podłodze. I nagle zobaczyli tę czarną sylwetkę, która więziła pozostałych zawodników w klatce nad bulgoczącym kotłem. Blake przybrał groźną pozę. '''Blake: '''Wypuść ich! '''TO: '''BO CO?!?!?!?! '''Blake(do Lexa): No właśnie, bo co? Lex: Ech... (facepalm) MANEWR B. Blake: Ok! Bo jak nie, to potraktujemy cię MANEWREM B!!! Lex: (facepalm) Lex(zwierzenie): Kurde, przez tego pacana dobiłem już combo facepalm w tym odcinku. Blake rzucił się na przeciwnika. Klatka z zawodnikami wpadła do kotla i utonęła. Blake padł na kolana. Blake: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEE! '''Lex: Ogarnij Downa i zwiąż go wreszcie. Ja go zabiorę. 6:00 Rano, Koniec Wyzwania Lex wychodzi z nawiedzonego domu niosąc związanego tajemniczego jegomościa, a za nim Blake. Chris: Kleszcze zwyciężają! Lex: YAY! Upuścił "towar" na ziemię. TO: Ugh... Lex: Ups... Blake: Zaraz, jak to "Kleszcze"? Przeżyliśmy tylko my dwaj! Reszta zginęła w kotle! Chris: I tu się mylisz. Nagle wytworzyła się dziura i z niej wypadli zawodnicy, wciąż w klatce. Blake: '''WY ŻYJECIE! <3 '''Agnes: Ta, ale ty już nie - bo przegrałeś. Blake: '''E tam - ważne że żyjecie <3 Chris wypuścił zawodników z klatki. '''Chris: Dwa, trzy, cztery... dziewięć. Kogoś tu brakuje. Gdzie jest Blaineley? Cykanie świerszcza. Chris: Mniejsza, odpada. Nie będę tęsknić. Zobaczmy teraz kim jest ten gość. WSZYSCY: '''LUKE?!?!?!?!??! '''Luke: Tak, to ja. I muszę przyznać nie spodziewałem się, że akurat ci dwaj mnie złapią. Lex: Masz coś do mnie? Louis(zwierzenie): Znowu on... Louis: On dołącza do show? Chris: Nie, to jego występ gościnny. Louis: Uff... Matsu: Za te perfekcyjne pułapki powinieneś dać mu jakąś nagrodę. Chris: Nie tak do końca perfekcyjne. Ślamazarny upiór który spadł ze schodów nie był zbyt ciekawy. Luke: Ale to nie ja! Chris: Ta, jasne. Luke: Poważnie! Chris: ... to kto? ???: JA!!!!! Z nawiedzonego domu wybiega Joe. Joe: To ja! A teraz dawaj mnie do show! Chris: Ta, robi się... Chefie? Przychodzi Chef. Joe: Miałeś mnie wpuścić do show a nie wołać jakiegoś dziadygę! Chef: Uważaj sobie wypierdku jeden! Chef chwycił Joego i zabrał go do stojącej obok armaty. Wepchnął go do niej i odpalił. Joe wyleciał w powietrze, daleko stąd. Joe: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! '''Chris: Wracając, z Komarami spotkam się dziś na ceremonii eliminacji. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Cóż, Komary. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę i od razu przejdę do rzeczy. Zostają: Damien, Alex, Duncan, Matsu oraz... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Houston, mamy problem. Jest remis 3:3 dla Blake'a i Agnes. W tej sytuacji pozwólmy zdecydować kto odpadnie temu który jako jedyny z drużyny nie został złapany. Więc, pożegnamy dziś Agnes! Proca Wstydu Agnes: Dlaczego ja?! Chris: '''Bo Trudne Sprawy. '''Agnes: Ten program straci największą gwiazdęęęęęę! Chris: '''Co ona pie***li? Największa gwiazda nigdy nie opuści Totalnej Porażki! Pokazał z uśmiechem na siebie. '''Chris: Jakie będzie następne wyzwanie? Kto odpadnie? Czy Joe znowu się pojawi? Żeby się dowiedzieć, czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Turniej Faworrrrrrytów! KONIEC :) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125